Everthing's gonna be alright
by Andra
Summary: Marguerite se retrouve coincée dans un puit plusieurs heures, la jambe transpercée. Quand les autres la retrouve...


Everything's gonna be alright

Note de l'auteur: 

Rien ne m'appartient et bla bla.

J'ai écrit cette fic en deux jours et personnellement, je la trouve pas mal poche !!! Mais bon, je n'ai pas envie de la retravailler alors je la met ici (héhé)

Les bouts que j'ai… butcher ! sont surtout ceux aik Malone (désolée pour tout ceux qu'ils l'adorent ! Je l'aime bien moi aussi mais c'est comme ça pour cette fic !)

Je ne fais pas de chapitres, je la mets toute d'un trait : voilà !

Andra :)

*-*-*

Marguerite tournait en rond depuis deux heures au moins. Elle était trop orgueilleuse pour s'avouer qu'elle était perdue, mais elle était perdue.

Elle était sortie en colère pour idiotie comme à l'habitude, mais cette fois, elle s'était aventurée trop loin dans la jungle et la colère ne faisait qu'augmenter. Résultat : Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus elle était en colère, plus elle était en colère, moins elle réfléchissait à la direction à prendre et moins elle pensait, plus elle s'enfonçait… et ça continuait.

- Roxton, je vous haïs, ça c'est sûr et quand je reviendrai je vais vous… aaah !

Elle marcha sur une branche et le sol s'effondra sous elle. Elle tomba sur le dos et une douleur horrible lui transperça la cuisse.

Elle poussa un cri et serra les dents. Elle essaya de se relever mais la douleur la paralysait. Elle plaça ses mains sur le sol et lorsqu'elle arriva à se remettre assise, quelque chose se déchira dans sa cuisse et elle retomba directement sur le sol, retenant ses cris de douleur.

Elle essaya de se tourner… impossible. Sa cuisse la tirallait trop. Elle essaya de voir ce qu'elle c'était fait et leva la tête. Un très mince stalagmite lui avait transpercé la cuisse…

***

Roxton regardait au loin, sur le balcon du Tree House.

- Ça fait déjà deux heures, elle devrait être rentrée !

- Elle était fâchée Roxton, le rassura Challenger, elle va surement revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, elle n'est pas innocente.

- Si elle n'est pas revenue à 5 heures, je pars à sa recherche.

- Roxton…

- Non ! Pas de discussion.

Il retourna à l'intérieur et Ned et Véronica cachèrent leurs sourires.

- Et ils nous ferons croire qu'ils ne s'aiment pas après ça… 

Véronica éclata de rire et Challenger eu aussi un sourire.

***

Marguerite se mit à paniquer et essaya de se libérer. Elle souleva sa jambe, mais la douleur devint plus aïgue et elle lâcha un cri de douleur. Les larmes ne tarderaient pas. Quand elle reposa sa jambe, quelque chose craqua jusqu'au niveau de son bassin et elle se mit à  pleurer. Elle était completement paralysé, dans un puit loin dans la jungle.

La douleur était horrible, mais la panique était plus grande. Ses amis ne partiraient sûrement pas à sa recherche avant le lendemain et elle serait peut-être déjà morte. Elle sentait le sang couler le long de sa jambe et tacher ses vêtements. Elle ne cessa pas de pleurer, regrettant de s'être bagarrer avec Roxton avant de tomber dans ce trou. Dire que quelques instants auparavant, elle s'était juré de ne jamais lui pardonner et qu'il pleurerait sur sa tombe… elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait si proche de la réalité.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu. Après une heure de panique, elle se calma. Elle commençait à être déshydratée parce qu'elle avait perdu trop de sang, elle avait trop pleuré et elle transpirait beaucoup. Si elle ne buvait pas très vite, elle en mourrerait. Elle sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience et fini par s'endormir.

***

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Je pars à sa recherche.

- Je vous accompagne, proposa Ned

- Je vais commencer à préparer le souper, fit Véronica, Roxton, ne vous en faites pas. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin.

- La jungle est dangereuse, Véronica. Vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir.

La jeune blonde acquiesça et les deux hommes descendirent du Tree House.

- Il faut trouver ds traces de pas.

- Là ! Elle est partie dans cette direction.

- Roxton, si nous ne la retrouvons pas quand le soleil se couchera vous devez me promettre que vous rentrerez.

- Jamais !

- Si vous voulez l'aider, vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité si vous êtes morts. Ils ne faut pas mettre votre vie danger aussi.

- Mais…

- En fait, vous serez aussi utile que si l'on avait envoyé un lapin dans un chapeau à sa poursuite.

Roxton maugréa quelques mots, mais il finit par accepter.

Ils commencèrent à suivre sa trace et marchèrent pendant presque trois heures avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tournait en rond.

- Elle n'est pas là ! Et ses traces tournent en rond ! paniqua Roxton, Marguerite !

- Roxton, elle est peut-être rentrée.

- Nous l'aurions vu ! Où les traces l'indiqueraient !

- Roxton, il fait nuit, rentrons, nous avons besoin de repos, nous reviendrons à l'aube demain.

- Non !

- Vous avez promis !

Il grimaça et suivit Ned jusqu'au Tree House, qui était encore à une heure de marche.

Rendu là-bas, il ne dit pas un mot, rechargea son fusil, prit d'autres munitions et s'apprêta à repartir.

- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? s'inquiéta Véronica

- Ses traces tournent en rond et elle n'était nul part. Roxton ! 

- Je vais la retrouver ! 

- Mangez quelque chose avant et je vous accompagnerez, proposa Véronica

Malone soupira.

- Bon d'accord, vous avez raison.

Ils se dépêchèrent et tous les quatre sortirent du Tree House et retournèrent jusque là où ils étaient un heure auparavant. La nuit commençait à être avancée et tous étaient épuisés… sauf Roxton, évidemment.

- Roxton, ralentissez. Nous ne sommes d'aucune utilitée. Il fait noir, elle est peut-être loin et nous sommes exténués.

- Je ne lâcherai pas ! 

Roxton était paniqué. Il ne le laissait pas voir, mais les autres le savaient bien. Il s'était querellé avec Marguerite juste avant qu'elle disparaisse et même si leurs querelles étaient quasi-quotidiennes, il ne voulait pas perdre celle qu'il aimait. Avant de la rencontrer, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le mot amour voulait dire. Pour lui, c'était un synonyme de « conquête quotidienne ».

Mais être perdu dans la jungle avec Marguerite, loin de Londres et des obligations avait été comme… une révélation ! Il aurait pu être avec n'importe qu'elle autre belle femme dans cette expédition, il n'y aurait pas eu cette passion. Il n'avait jamais connu une femme avec un tel caractère, avec tant de contrates. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme qui ne l'avait pas en admiration à cause de son nom !

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et baissa la tête, inquiet à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Marguerite.

Véronica le regarda et soupira. Elle décida de se remettre aux recherches et elle faillit tomber dans un puit.

- Aaah !

Elle s'acrocha à la dernière minute au rebord et Ned vint lui porter secours.

- Je crois que je sais où est Marguerite. Laissez-moi aller voir. S'il elle y est quelqu'un devra rester en haut pour nous remonter.

Le trou n'était pas complètement vertical alors elle put s'y glisser doucement avec une torche enflammée. Rendu au fond, elle se leva et ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle

Marguerite était étendue, la jambe droite complètement ensanglantée. Elle était en sueur et les yeux mouillés.

- Vite ! De l'eau ! hurla-t-elle

Elle s'agenouilla en entendant les autres s'agiter et chercha le pouls de Marguerite… rien. Elle plaça son oreille contre sa poitrine… rien non plus. 

La panique s'empara d'elle. Marguerite ne respirait plus, elle était blanche comme un drap et son cœur ne battait plus.

Elle essaya de se concentrer, de trouver quoi faire. Oui, son père lui avait enseigné comment réanimer quelqu'un une fois, il y avait bien longtemps. Roxton arriva à se moment  avec un sceau d'eau.

- Où est Challenger ? Non, pas le temps, il faut la réanimer, elle n'est peut-être pas morte depuis longtemps.

- Quoi !? 

- Elle est morte Roxton ! Il faut la réanimer ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause du sang, mais plutôt à cause du manque d'eau. On va essayer.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

Véronica lui expliqua brièvement et ils commencèrent un massage cardiaque. Roxton essaya de l'abbreuver une fois sans succès. Il réessaya une autre fois. Lentement, Marguerite revint à elle et Roxton se sentit extrêmement soulagé. Il recommença à respirer en fait. 

Marguerite sentit l'eau dans sa bouche et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se mit à boire et fini presque le sceau. Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration et commença à paniquer.

- John !

- Oui, je suis là.

Elle essaya de bouger mais sa jambe était toujours prise dans le stalagmite et la douleur revint.

Challenger descendit en entendant les jeunes adultes l'appeler.

- Quoi ?! Oh non. D'accord, d'accord… Il reste de l'eau ? Parfait. Véronica, vous allez m'aidez à lui dégager la jambe. Non ! Non, pas tout de suite. On va casser le stalagmite. Prête ? Un, Deux, trois !

Marguerite poussa un cri de douleur et s'accrocha à Roxton qui essaya de la calmer. 

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à la remonter. Ils durent se placer tous à des endroits différents de la pente et l'obliger à rester consciente pour qu'elle réussisse à remonter. Lorsque Malone lui pris enfin la main, elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

Roxton la prit dans ses bras tout le long. Et elle avait beau être inconsciente, elle s'aggrippait fortement à lui, comme si elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Roxton avait seulement envie de pleurer. Son cœur était déchiré de la voir ainsi. Elle venait de mourir ! Il ne l'avait pas cherché plus tôt, il l'avait laissé partir, il s'en sentait coupable. Elle ressera l'étreinte et il fit de même.

Rendu au Tree House, ils s'activèrent.

- Hum, Véronica, fit Challenger, il faut lui enlever sa jupe si on veut retirer le stalagmite.

- Ah oui.

Véronica lui enleva sa jupe et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements.

Challenger retira le stalagmite d'un coup sec et Ned arriva avec les bandages…

Ils passèrent la nuit à désinfecter la plaie du mieux qu'il purent et comme l'os illiaque de Marguerite était disloqué, Challenger dû lui replacer pour éviter que l'infection s'attaque à cette partie du corps.

Au petit matin, Véronica tomba évanouie, blanche comme un drap à cause du flot d'émotions, du stress et surtout du manque de sommeil.

Vers midi ce jour-là, alors que tous dormaient, Marguerite s'éveilla, perdue. Elle remarqua Roxton assis endormi à côté d'elle et se souvint des événements de la veille.

Elle n'arriva pas à s'asseoir et se rendormi très vite.

À 13 heures, Challenger alla vérifier l'état de Marguerite et celle-ci se réveilla de nouveau.

- Bonjour. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Étourdie. Est-ce que… je suis morte hier ?

- Quelques instants. Véronica et Roxton vous ont réanimés.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Véronica dort toujours. Roxton est juste à côté.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Challenger sourit et sortit de la pièce. Deux secondes plus tard, Roxton y entrait.

Marguerite sourit et elle enlaça Roxton du mieux qu'elle pu en restant étendue.

- J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle

- Moi aussi…

- J'ai eu tellement peur de partir… de partir en vous sachant en colère après moi, de partir sans vous dire au revoir… j'ai eu simplement peur de vous quitter.

Il embrassa sa main et lui sourit.

- Mais vous êtes ici et vous m'avez terrorisé aussi.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi.

(N/A. Non mais c'est bien beau le vouvoiement mais je vois mal une phrase de même sortir en vous ! lol)

Roxton l'embrassa et sortit de la pièce.

- Challenger ?

- John… je ne suis pas sûr que son état se soit amélioré.

- Vous rigolez ? Elle était morte hier !

- La fièvre a augmenté, l'infection s'est répendue. Si j'était médecin, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à lui couper la jambe. Mais malheureusement, je risque de lui faire une vraie boucherie.

- Alors, que peux-t-on faire ? s'inquéta Roxton

- … Je crois que j'ai déjà vu dans les livres du père de Véronica une plante qui détruit toute infection. Il faudra aller la chercher.

- J'y vais !

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui. Dites-moi où la trouver !

- Je viens aussi, fit Malone en apparaissant. 

Challenger leur indiqua l'endroit et les deux jeunes hommes prirent des provisions et des munitions. Roxton embrassa Marguerite une dernière fois et il s'en alla avec Malone.

La plante était à deux jours de marche. Donc quatre jours allé-retour. Il fallait que Marguerite tienne le coup.

***

Roxton allait très rapidement. Un peu trop même. 

- Roxton ! fit Malone à bout de souffle

- Allons mon ami, ce n'est pas le temps de traîner.

- Non. C'est celui de manger. Roxton nous n'avons rien avaler de la journée !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps !

- Si nous mourons de faim, qui rapportera la plante ?

Roxton consçentit enfin à s'arrêter et Malone repris son souffle. Il comprenait Roxton de vouloir sauver Marguerite. Il aurait agi ainsi pour Véronica. Et il n'aurait pas eu plus de tête que lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tenu à accompagné son ami.

***

La fièvre de Marguerite avait considérablement augmenté et elle avait commencé à délirer.

Véronica était à son chevet, inquiète. Elle avait demandé à Assaï de venir l'aider.

- John…

- Il va bientôt revenir Marguerite.

- John… Je ne veux pas mourir.

Sa respiration était accélérée et elle commença à se débattre.

- Marguerite ! Non, vous ne mourrez pas, Marguerite, ne bougez pas votre jambe !

Elle épongea le front de Marguerite et se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus brûlant qu'avant.

- Challenger ! Assaï !

Tous les deux arrivèrent en courant et Challenger grimaça.

- Sa fièvre est trop haute, elle va se mettre à convulser. Il faut mouiller des draps et la…

- Tous les draps sont étendus en bas ! Nous n'aurons pas le temps !!

- Bon. Assaï, allez faire couler un bain le plus froid possible.

La jeune native du plateau acquiesça et courru à la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, Véronica et Assaï avaient transporté Marguerite avec précautions jusqu'à la baignore. Elle était toute habillée pour que le froid reste plus longtemps… 

Elles plongèrent la jeune femme délirante dans la baignore et firent attention à sa jambe. Au contact de l'eau, celle-ci se débattit et se mit à crier et à pleurer. Véronica dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer aussi.

- Marguerite c'est pour votre bien.

- Non, non, laissez-moi, je ne veux pas mourir.

Elles essayèrent tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais la fièvre ne diminua pas et les hallucinations non plus.

- Marguerite ! Arrêtez vous allez vous casser la jambe, je vous en pris !

Elles furent obligées de la sortir et de la remettre au lit. Elle ne se calma pas non plus.

- Challenger ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire !

Challenger commença à paniquer.

- OK, ok ! Attendez. Assaï et vous, il faut que vous lui immobilisez la jambe. Vous savez comment faire ?

- Oui, oui.

- Moi, je vais aller chercher de quoi pour l'endormir. La fièvre va finir par baisser avec ses vêtements froids et mouillés.

Lorsque Challenger revint, la jambe de Marguerite était immobile mais elle continuait de délirer.

- Donnez, fit Véronica en prenant le mélange rougeâtre qu'avait apporté Challenger

- John…

- Oui, il est là, Marguerite. Mais si vous voulez le voir vous allez devoir boire ça avant. Vous comprenez ? Doucement…

Elle finit par avaler le liquide et elle se rendormit.

Tous les trois soufflèrent, soulagés. 

- Pourvu que Roxton et Malone reviennent bientôt.

***

- Malone ! Debout ! On a de la visite !!

- Quoi ? Ahhh !

Les deux hommes se levèrent et même un fou aurait compris qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Ils étaient encerclés par des hommes à la peau noire et ils ne semblaient pas décidés à les laissés partir.

- Vous avez un plan ?

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, leur dit un des hommes, Vous êtes ici sur notre territoire sacré, vous avez choqué notre Dieu. Maintenant vous allez retourner au pays des âmes. 

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, menaça Roxton en levant son fusil

L'homme noir sourit et d'un seul coup rapide, il assoma Roxton qui tomba inconscient.

- Avez-vous toujours le même plan ? demanda-t-il à Malone

- Nous sommes désolés, nous partirons de son territoire.

- Trop tard, il vous veut.

- Je vous en pris, notre amie a besoin de nous, elle va mourir sinon.

- Elle mourra, ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

Les deux hommes furent transportés jusqu'au village. Mais contrairement à ce que Malone pensait, ils furent portés dans des loges très confortables. En y allant ils croisèrent une jeune fille malade dont un médecin médiocre essayait de prendre soin.

- Profitez de vos derniers jours.

- Qui était la jeune fille malade ?

- … ma fille.

- Je crois pouvoir l'aider, laissez-moi la voir.

- Notre guérisseur s'en occupe.

- Votre guérisseur était en train de lui faire une saignée ! Ce n'est pas très brillant.

- Vous pourrez faire mieux peut-être !? répondit l'homme noir agressivement

- Oui !!

L'homme paru hésiter mais lui fit signe de le suivre.

La jeune avait presque la même chose que Marguerite mais au bras.

- Je sais où trouver une plante qui la guérira.

- Ce n'est pas un leurre ?

- Non.

- Si vous ne revenez pas quand le soleil se sera levé et couché de nouveau, nous tuerons votre ami.

_Quelle chance ! Il ne reste plus qu'une heure de marche pour trouver la plante !_

- D'accord.

_Désolé Roxton de vous laisser. Mais c'est pour Marguerite, très cher… Ouh là, ça sonne bizarre tout ça._

Malone se dépêcha et courru aller chercher la plante…

***

- Verdict ?

- La fièvre a baissé, l'infection est toujours là, mais elle ne s'est pas plus répendue que la dernière fois. Ça semble biené

- Ouf…

John… 

Marguerite n'arrivait pas à se réveiller à cause du somnifère. Mais elle arrivait toujours à rêver… ou à cauchemarder.

Parfois c'était de très beaux rêves. La plupart du temps ils finissaient en sang, en mort, en guerre. Elle poussait un gémissement par moment, mais pas assez pour que les autres soient vraiment inquiets, surtout que son état physique s'améliorait. Mais son état mental ne tarderait pas à dégringoler si elle voyait une fois de plus Roxton mourir…

***

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami !! Où est-il !!

- Il est aller chercher une plante pour ma fille et s'il ne revient pas d'ici la tombée de la nuit, nous vous exécuterons. 

Roxton se fâcha. Malone était partit sans lui ! Il frappa son pot d'eau en colère et se jura d'étriper Malone quand il reviendrait…

S'il réussissait à s'échapper des griffes des raptors.

Il sortit son arme et en tua un. Les autres sautèrent sur la bête morte et Malone en profita pour ramasser une bonnes douzaines de plantes et essaya de fuir mais un des raptors partit à sa poursuite.

Le raptor lui mordit l'épaule et il laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper. Il prit rapidement son fusil avec son autre main et tira la balle en plein dans le front de la bête.

Il courru se cacher le plus possible mais le sang qu'il laissait derrière lui le comdanerait.

- Tout ça pour Marguerite… bon voyons si cette plante fonctionne.

Il cassa la tige d'une des fleurs et il laissa couler le jus sur son épaule.

Une douleur intense lui transpersa l'épaule et il s'écroula, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il eu l'impression d'être plongé dans une baignoire d'alcool à friction après avoir glisser sur un tobogan pleins de rasoirs… (bon j'avoue, c'est Lorelaï qui dit ça dans Gilmore Girls :p)

Mais quand il regarda son épaule, elle n'avait plus aucune marque. 

- Wow ! C'est plus qu'efficace !

Il se dépêcha et une heure après, il était de retour au village. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et répéta l'expérience. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur et Malone faillit être exécuté sur le champ. Mais quand ils virent la blessure disparaître soudainement, ils remercièrent chaleureusement les deux hommes, leur firent leur plus plates excuses et les laissèrent partir.

- Malone, si nous n'étions pas si pressés, je vous étriperais ! Vous auriez pu vous retrouver dans le ventre d'un raptor !!

- Oui, mais j'ai trouvé la plante pour Marguerite. Maintenant il faut nous dépêchez si nous ne voulons pas que la plante meure… ou Marguerite.

- Attendez, Challenger m'a donné un truc pour empêcher la plante de mourir…

***

Marguerite s'éveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer.

- Marguerite, qui a-t-il ?!

- Il est mort, il est mort, je l'ai vu mourir.

- Non, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Marguerite rendormez-vous.

- Non, il est mort. Je ne veux pas me rendormir, je vais encore le voir mourir.

- Marguerite, buvez ça.

Marguerite refusa ce que Challenger lui donna en envoyant le verre contre le mur.

- Je ne vais pas me rendormir, je suis loin d'être idiote, vous savez !

- Je sais Marguerite, mais ça empêche la douleur.

- Je ne sens plus rien de toute façon, mentit-elle, je ne veux pas me rendormir, je vais encore le voir mourir…

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

- Et alors ! Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est vous de ne faire pratiquement que des cauchemars ? De voir la personne que vous aimez mourir 160 fois sous vos yeux à chaque nuit sans pouvoir se réveiller ?!

Challenger acquiesça doucement et sortit de la pièce. Dès qu'il fut sortir, Marguerite se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La douleur était tellement grande qu'elle en sentait tout son corps engourdi et son dernier repas en remonter. Elle respira le mieux qu'elle put mais les sanglots et la colère refoulés l'empêchait de bien respirer. 

En entendant sa respiration sifflante, Véronica voulu rentrer dans sa chambre mais Challenger la retint.

- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Il insérait le liquide rouge dans une seringue.

- Challenger ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle est complètement dans les vapes de toute façon. Elle ne distingue plus la réalité de la fiction.

- Ce n'est pas juste pour l'endormir et contre la douleur… ça bloque un peu l'infection et réduit la fièvre. Je sais que les cauchemars sont provoqués par ça mais si on ne lui donne pas, l'infection va se répendre. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas avec et ne guérira pas, mais au moins, elle ne se répend pas.

Véronica soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas. Je préfère la voir souffrir physiquement que mentalement.

- Si l'infection atteint ses organes vitaux, la plante que sont allés chercher Malone et Roxton ne la guérira pas.

La jeune blonde grimaça et accepta à contre-cœur.

Elle empoigna la seringue, suivit les conseils de Challenger et entra dans la chambre de Marguerite.

- Je viens voir l'état de votre jambe Marguerite.

- Bah, de toute façon, je ne ressens plus rien alors allez-y.

Le stalagmite l'avait traversé juste au dessus du genoux. La plaie était jaûnatre et tout autour, c'était dans les couleur du bleu, mauve, rouge et même vert. Véronica grimaça en voyant que l'infection s'était répendue de tous les côtés et piqua la seringue directement dans la plaie. Marguerite qui regardait dans la direction de la fenêtre songeuse, sursauta.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je suis désolée Marguerite, vous risqueriez de mourir sinon.

- Vous… je… 

Elle grimaça et lança un regard noir à Véronica avant de se rendormir.

Véronica sortit de la pièce en colère. Elle jeta l'aiguille aux pieds de Challenger.

- Ne me redemendez jamais de faire ça.

Il ramassa la seringue et la jeta pour être sur que personne ne se blesse avec.

- Écoutez-moi Véronica ! Je sais que c'est dur. Mais même si elle est fâchée en se moment, elle nous sera reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie plus tard. Et puis, Roxton et Malone ne devraient plus beaucoup tarder. Elle a faillit mourir hier, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez et c'est ça qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Véronica soupira et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée.

- Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps par contre… souffla-t-il, La fièvre avait baissée mais ce matin elle était plus haute. Je ne crains qu'elle monte encore. Et demain il sera peut-être trop tard.

- Mais le médicament…

- Il stabilise. Mais il n'est pas très puissant. Et puis, vous avez vus les effets secondaires…

Véronica regarda au loin, espérant que les deux hommes reviendraient bientôt.

***

- Courez Roxton ! Nous n'avons plus de balles !

Les deux hommes partirent en courant, les hommes-singe à leur poursuite.

- Vous devez protéger les fleurs !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Ah ! Traversons ce pont ! Vite !!

- Mais nous allons devoir un détour !

- C'est ça ou la mort mon ami.

Ils traversèrent le pont et le coupèrent rendus au bout, faisant tomber trois hommes-singes dans le vide.

- Dépêchons ! Il va bientôt faire nuit. 

Roxton et Malone courrurent le reste du trajet jusqu'au Tree House et y arrivèrent essouflés. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenceur. 

Ils furent surpris de trouver Assaï en premier.

- Bonjour, dit celle-ci, dépêchez-vous. Véronica ! Challenger ! Ils sont arrivés ! Emmenez la plante s'il-vous-plaît.

- Mais bien sûr.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Marguerite.

Véronica et Challenger faisaient tout pour la calmer, mais celle-ci était en sueur et convulsait.

- Roxton, la plante ! D'accord, ça risque de faire mal, allez vous placer à côté d'elle.

Roxton s'approcha d'elle tandis que les quatre autres commencèrent le traitement.

- Marguerite, c'est moi… calmez-vous.

Elle sembla se calmer lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur son front. 

- C'est bientôt fini, votre cauchemar est bientôt finit.

- John…

- Oui, je suis là, répondit-il en souriant

Non, le cauchemar était déjà fini à vrai dire…

Challenger cassa la plante en deux et le liquide tomba sur la plaie de Marguerite. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'assit et essaya de partir.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Roxton la prit dans ses bras. 

- Malone ! Ce n'était pas suffisant, donnez-moi une deuxième plante.

Ils recommencèrent une deuxième fois et cette fois, Marguerite ne put pas bouger parce que Roxton la retenait, mais elle enfonça tout de même ses ongles dans la chair du bras de Roxton.

La blessure disparut lentement. Sa jambe redevint de la même couleur que le reste de son corps et elle se détendit. Tout le monde arrêta de bouger pendant un instant. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha le bras de Roxton (qui était en sang…). 

Tous sortirent sauf Roxton. Marguerite s'était endormie dans ses bras et elle bougea sa jambe pour la première fois depuis presqu'une semaine. Elle se rapprocha de lui (si elle pouvait vraiment être plus proche…) et il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa ses cheveux, soulagé de la revoir en pleine santé.

***

Marguerite s'éveilla le lendemain dans les bras de Roxton. Elle se sentait bien. Elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars, pas de douleur, ni de fièvre…

Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Roxton dormir paisiblement. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant son regard posé sur lui. Il sourit à son tour.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci. Et vous… vous n'êtes pas trop épuisé ?

- Voyons voir, j'ai failli être exécuté pour avoir profané une terriroire sacré, j'ai failli être dévoré par un homme-singe… mais ça va.

- Hum... tout ça pour moi, dit-elle en souriant

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils se levèrent après, sentant la bonne odeur du petit déjeûner se répendre dans la maison. Marguerite posa sa jambe sur le sol et lorsqu'elle mit du poids dessus elle grimaça.

- Vous avez mal ? 

- Oui…

- Et bien, nous allons être obligé de vous portez My Lady.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à rire

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, personne ne cacha son sourire.

- Que nous vaut cette entrée spectaculaire ?

- Marguerite a toujours mal à la jambe.

- C'est normal, elle était disloquée, c'est très douloureux.

- Challenger, Véronica, je crois que je vous doit des excuses.

- Et bien, on dirait que la plante vous a rendue aimable.

- Pas pour longtemps, Challenger, alors profitez-en…

Tous se mirent à rire… Tout était redevunu normal…


End file.
